ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons)
Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons) is a fanfiction story, a continuation of the original animated series, following their adventures as a much larger team of teenage superheroes. Picking up five years after the end of the original series, the Titans have now become celebrities thanks to their growing ranks and international crimefighting exploits. But their expansion has now made them the target of major league supervillains and criminal empires, who wish to bring them down before they become as much a organized nuisance as the "Justice League". No matter what new threats these teenage heroes encounter, they'll never stop till the job gets done. They'll prove you don't have to be an adult to bring justice upon evil villains, or save countless lives. TEEN TITANS...GO!!!! The Titans #'Nightwing'/Dick Grayson (Scott Menville) - The protege of Batman himself,formerly known as Robin, Nightwing has become a skilled crimefighter and tactian in his own right. Considered the world's 2nd greatest detective, he's grown less obsessive over being a superhero, especially now that he's in a steady relationship with Starfire! But his strengths will be tested, as an assortment of new threats challenge the Titans, and his commitment to Kori. #'Beast Boy'/Gar Logan (Greg Cipes) - The green shapeshifting wiseguy of the team, Beast Boy has especially grown since last seen. He's showed his leadership skills as the offical second-in-command, while improving his abilities to include multiple or mythical creatures. His sense of humor on the other hand, hasen't improved much for the better. He has also, however, become something of ladies man in his own right, having dated scores of attractive women, and even briefly several of the female Titans! Except one...of course. #'Raven'(Sinatara Solaris)' '(Tara Strong) - The mistress of magic, she was born the daughter of a demon. She lived with this burden all her life, her heritage and her dangerous powers. But through her friends the Titans, she started to show her long buried emotions. Once Trigon was defeated for good, Raven began to have a less pessimistic outlook, learning to enjoy the world around her rather than hiding away out of fear. He exploration of emotions has strengthened her magical powers, but made her susceptable to the pains...of love. #'Cyborg'/Victor Stone (Khary Payton) - A technological marvel, Vic was saved from death by being grafted with cybernetic implants and an artificial brain. Adapting to the change, he's used his enhanced strength and tech skills to turn an array of simple tools into high tech weaponry (sonic cannon) for crimefighting, while also keeping charge of the Titans' state-of-the-art vehicles. While outgoing and energetic, he still dreads the thought of walking the line, between man and machine. #'Starfire'/Korian'dr (Hynden Walch) - The alien princess of Tameran, and one of the strongest warriors in the galaxy. She's always been quirky and high-spirited, but these traits she's long had to hide while enslaved by the Gordanians. But life on Earth, and with her friends the Titans, has brought out the better in her once more. She's devoted to protecting her adopted homeworld, and is especially devoted to Nightwing, the love of her life and original liberator. #'Wonder Girl'/Donna Troy (Janet Varney) - The adopted sister of Wonder Woman herself, she was taken off the streets as a orphan, and brought to the island of the Amazons. Trained as a warrior like her mentor, and given similarly magical weapons, she followed in her older sister's footsteps and fought crime in the world of man. Despite her strength and agility, she is the rookiest member of the team, and always thinking with her fists and jumping the gun. #'Superboy'/Kon-El (Jack DeSena) - A clone of Superman, with all his powers except for flying, the Titans were a little put off upon finding him instead of the real Man of Steel. But over time, the team brought him onto their team and helped him develope a secret identity. Ironically it was Starfire that helped him adapt to human life. He has does, however, have a hard time living in such a large man's shadow, while also being reminded that he a genetic carbon copy. #'Black Bat/'Cassandra Cain''' (Dichen Lachman) - Another of Batman's long line of sidekicks, Cassandra was the most complex and fercious of the young crimefighters. Trained eqaully by him and Oracle (the last Batgirl), she become a feared defender of the night, despite having a troubled past to atone for, and a less-than stellar mastery of the english language. #'Static/'Virgil Hawkins (Jamil Walker Smith) - Nearly getting dragged into an all-out gang showdown, he fled only to become exposed to an experimental chemical. He soon gained electromagnetic powers, and decided to use his abilties to become a masked crusader. Inspiried by all the famous superheroes, he made it his mission to help his community by cleaning up the lawless streets of Dakota, as well as fighting other gangbangers that gained superpowers from the "Big Bang". His devotion and skills, along with his witty brand of street justice, got him a place on the Teen Titans. #'Bombshell/'Amy Sue Allen (Jennifer Hale) - Born and raised in a military family, she lost her way after he father died during a black-ops mission. She started acting out and commiting petty crimes, until an incident got her into enough trouble that she faced jailtime. A friend of her father's, Captain Atom, gave her a chance at a clean slate, a chance to redeem her family name. She volunteered to be grafted with Dilustel, which gave her indestructible skin and the powers of her new mentor. She soon became a tough as nails military operative, before deciding to "enlist" with the Teen Titans as an average crimefighter. Nightwing sham93.jpg|Nightwing BeastBoy.png|Beast Boy Raven-TTF.jpg|Raven Cyborg tv.jpg|Cyborg Star-Redesign.jpg|Starfire WonderWoman Tomorrow.jpg|Wonder Girl Kon-El Superboy.jpg|Superboy (Kon-El) Batgirl.png|Cassandra Cain StaticTT.jpg|Static Bombshell.jpg|Bombshell Titans East (Steel City, Pennsylvania) #'''Tempest #'Bumblebee' #'Arsenal' #'Mas y Menos' #'Tramm' #'Secret' #'Molecule' Titans North (Alaska) #'Red Star' #'Kole' #'Gnarrk' #'Killowat' #'Mirage' #'Young Frankenstein' Titans South (Florida) #'Pantha' #'Wildebeest' #'Hot Spot' #'Jericho' #'Herald' #'Solstice' #'Aqualad (Jackson Hyde)' Titans Central (Central City, Missouri) #'Kid Flash' #'Super Girl' #'Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner)' #'Blue Beetle' #'Miss Martian' #'Ravager' #'Speedy' Titans Pacific (Honolulu) #'Thunder' #'Lightning' #'Flamebird' #'Nightrider' #'Zachary Zatara' #'Aquagirl' #'Hawk and Dove' Titans Redemption #'Bushido' #'Jinx' #'Terra (Clone)' #'See-More' #'XL Terrestrial' #'Kyd Wykkd' #'Joker's Daughter' #'Osiris' Episodes Season6.jpeg|Credit to "Lightning5trike" Season11.jpeg Season Six Slade and Elizabeth Alderman #'Days Gone Bye' #'Showtime' #'Showtime, Part II' #'Nightrunner ' #'Grim ' #'Malware ' #'Powerless ' #'Xenophobia ' #'Independence ' #'Honor ' #'Sub-Zero ' #'Deathstroke ' #'Recidivism' #'Tomorrow' #'Let Them Be a Wolf's Head ' #'Mentors' #'Uprising ' #'Cataclysm' #'Cataclysm, Part II' #'Cataclysm, Part III' #'Full House' #'Trial of the Century' #'No Man's Land' #'The Third Rail (Part 1)' #'Out of the Frying Pan (Part 2)' #'The Blade of the Demon (Part 3)' #'Re-Construction (Part 4)' Season Seven Ebon #'Power Struggle' #'Fusion' #'Property' #'Animal Kingdom' #'The House of El' #'The House of El, Part II' # #'Mine!' # #'Noel' Season Eight Blackfire and Sinestro #'In Blackest Day ' #'In Brightest Night ' #'Who Wants to Be a Titan? ' #'Heroes' Welcome ' #'Main Objective ' #'Therapy' # # #'Double Indemnity' #'Double Indemnity, Part II' #'Reconstruction' #'The Lodge ' #'Fight or Flight ' #'Bloodpact ' # # #'All Quiet on the Homefront ' #'Yellow Journalism' #'Nursery Rhymes' #'Royale ' #'Semper Fi ' #'Vengeance' #'Vengeance, Part II ' #'Vengeance, Part III ' # Season Nine Sons of Trigon, Brother Blood, and the Fearsome Five #'Sibling Rivalry' #'Hellspawns' #'Valentine' #'As Above, So Below' #'Fearsome' #'Unleashed' #'Sentinels' #'If You Build It...' # # #'Fanplasmagoria' #'Shall We Gather at the River?' #'Shall We Gather at the River? Part II' # #'Always Darkest...' #'Sleeper Cell' #'Thicker than Water' # #'Rift' #'Make 'Em Laugh' # #'...Just Before the Dawn' #'In Absentia Lucis (Part I)' #'Tenebrae Vincunt (Part II)' Teen Titans vs the X-Men An unexplained phenomena occurs in Jump City, that links two universe together. When robots come and begin attacking, along with a blabbermouth psychopath, the Teen Titans learn of a "mutant threat" that exists in the other universe. The team decides to seek it out and stop it before it crosses over. The Titans soon found the threat, they come face-to-face with....the X-MEN. Now villains on both sides wish to utilize this phenomena to their advantage, by also criss-crossing between universes. With the Teen Titans and the X-Men busy fighting each other, who'll notice? To better ask, who will win? Based on the most acclaimed comic-book crossover ever, this is TEEN TITANS vs the X-MEN! Season Ten Doctor Light's Secret Society of Super Villains #'Requiescat in Pace' #'Memory Bank' #'Erosion' #'The Ties That Bind' #'Villains United ' #'Villains United, Part II' #'Villains United, Part III' #'Villains United, Part IV' #'Reckoning' #'Hocus Pocus' #'Group Therapy' #'The Lines are Drawn...' #'The Die is Cast...' #'What You Leave Behind' #'The Battle of Metropolis' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part II' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part III' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part IV' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part V' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part VI' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part VII ' #'Made to Suffer' Season Eleven The Wildebeest #'Landslide' #'Unstoppable' #'Hunted' #'Hunted, Part II' #'Hunted, Part III' #'Plausible Deniability' #'Outer Limits' #'Mobilization' #'Paradise Lost' Season Twelve Category:Series Category:Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons) Category:Fan-Series